A Spot Of Bother
by evilexboyfriend
Summary: Amy Pond wakes up just in time to see a strange man to fall from her balcony. Eleven/Amy. Completed.
1. Four Morning Oddities

**My alternative Eleven / Amy meeting. Rated T for further chapters. (cough*passionatekisses*cough)**

Amy Pond noted at least 4 odd things before she was dressed out of her nightie that morning.

One. It was snowing… in July.

Two. There was a freshly made cup of hot coffee by her beside when she woke. (She picked this up, sniffed it, and proceeded to drink it cautiously.)

Three. It was Seven Thirty and very dark.

and Four. There was a young man in a tweed jacket with floppy brown hair sitting on the edge of her balcony railings, legs dangling off the side that faced her apartment. She hadn't a clue who he was or the faintest idea what he was doing there. She'd quite like to ask but wasn't sure how.

"Hello?" she called. He continued to stare aimlessly at her satellite dish. "Hello?" Amy called louder, making the man jump and topple over backwards, falling from the balcony with a yelp. Amy cursed and dropped her coffee, running to the open French windows. She peered over the small balcony and saw the man lying on the ground, at least five stories below, motionless.

"Omigod!" Amy ran into her bedroom, shoving her feet into her slippers and pulling on a dressing gown before flying out into the apartment block corridors and straight to the lifts. Luckily, it was empty and she didn't have to wait. She rushed in; hitting the GROUND button and muttering "Come on!" under her breath. She anxiously watched the neon numbers change from five to three, helplessly wondering why and how there had been a strange man on her balcony to start with. When the lift hit the bottom, she sprinted from the building, wrapping her dressing gown around her to protect herself from the mystery snow. The man was conscious, sitting up and groaning.

"Are you alright?!" Amy cried. The man looked up.

"Knock on the head," he mumbled. "Just what I needed. Although, the fourty foot drop I could've done without."

"Are- are you okay?" Amy asked again, trying not to shiver. The man looked at her.

"Amelia Pond," he said.

"Amy," Amy corrected him. Less bothered about the man's knowledge and more about his health, she asked, "Do you think you'll need a hospital?"

"No need," he said. "I'm a doctor." Amy frowned, not quite seeing the solution in this statement. Her teeth chattered. "You look a little cold," the man noted, touching a hand to his head. Checking for blood, Amy suspected.

"It **is** snowing," she said.

"What are you out here dressed like that for?" the man looked at her as if she was vaguely stupid. Amy returned the look.

"You fell off my balcony!" she cried.

"Still, why are you in a night gown?"

"I just woke up!" Amy's eyebrows were rising with each indignant retort. Was this man mad?

"Why were you sleeping this late?"

"It's seven fourty-five!"

The man frowned. "Wait, really?"

"Yes."

"It's very dark…" the man leapt up, smiled, and ran a hand though his tousled hair. Almost immediately his smile dropped and his knees gave way and he fell, blinking hard.

"Have you broken anything?" Amy asked.

"No bones…" suddenly panic flashed on his face. "Wait!" he yelled. "Wait, shut up," he hit his own head with such force Amy subconsciously took a step back. You'd think a man who had just fallen from the second to top floor of a rather tall building wouldn't be hitting his head. The man dived into his pocket and pulled out an odd silver device with a small green light on the end. He sighed in relief. "Nope. Nothing important. However, I have a blinding headache."

"Would you like a lie down?" Amy still wasn't sure why she was being so kind to a total stranger, who knew her name and her address and carried around strange alien gizmos. He smiled dozily.

"That would be nice," he said, flashing a quick grin before passing out. Amy rolled her eyes.


	2. In Need Of Questions Or Answers

Roughly half an hour later, the man was waking on Amy Pond's couch to find Amy Pond glaring over him. He blinked.

"Answers," she demanded. The man rubbed his eyes.

"I'm getting… balcony," he sat up straight. "I fell off a balcony! God that must've been embarrassing…"

"Who are you?" Amy was stern.

"The Doctor."

"What?" Amy huffed impatiently.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Does the Doctor have a name?"

"Just the Doctor."

Amy sighed. "All right then, _Doctor_, what were you doing on my balcony?"

"I don't believe I was on it for a very long time-" the Doctor smiled, but cut off when he saw the girl's hard eyes. He coughed. "I haven't seen you in a very long time. Now that the sun has gone, for want of a better term, _spazzy_, and it's snowing in July, I thought you might need questions."

Amy arched her eyebrows. "Questions?"

The Doctor squinted and cleared his throat. "Answers; I meant answers."

"Right," Amy left one eyebrow raised in a sceptical manner. "So far I've got none."

"Well, I've just answered the two questions you've just asked."

"Right," Amy repeated, still vaguely unsure if this odd man was being serious. "So," she took a deep breath. "Why has the sun gone… _spazzy_?"

"It seems," the Doctor mused. "Someone has put it on standby. Which would explain the snow…" he hopped off the couch, shaking his head as though to clear it.

"Well," Amy tried to keep panic from her voice. "Is someone going to sort it? I mean, we'll all die… won't we?"

"Not someone," the Doctor straightened his bow tie. "Me."

"What-" Amy half-laughed. "On your own?"

"As usual," the Doctor said quietly.

"Do you need any help?" Amy asked, attempting to keep disbelieving tones at bay.

"Nope," the Doctor began to retrieve his jacket from a small radiator.

"Do you _want_ any help?"

He paused. "You know what?" the Doctor turned to Amy and grinned. "I think I do."


	3. The Last

Amy Pond watched, baffled, as the Doctor waved the funny silver thing around outside, holding down a button on it's exterior. It buzzed.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I can't remember where I parked it…" the Doctor mumbled.

"Parked what, exactly?" Amy peered round into the nearby car park. Surely the Doctor wouldn't need a- what did he call it? A _sonic screwdriver_? Surely he wouldn't need one of those to find a car…

"My spaceship,"

Amy stopped dead. "I'm sorry?" she laughed. The Doctor looked a little offended.

"I'm serious," he said, as they neared another corner in the road. Frost crunched under their feet and Amy pulled her jacket closer. By now she'd changed to something more suited to winter weather, which wasn't something she thought she'd have to do for at least another three months.

"You have a spaceship?" She asked sceptically. "I suppose aliens and ghosts and fairies are real, too?"

"I'm an alien, as it happens," The Doctor said, matter of faculty. "Time Lord. And as for fairies? Good Lord, Amy, of course not. That would be far too silly."

"You're an alien?" Amy tried not to laugh. "Sure."

At this point the doctor swivelled round and grabbed her hand. "Trust me," he said, as he touched her fingers to the left side of his chest. She raised an eyebrow at the average heartbeat. He then lifted her hand and placed it on the other side of his chest, looking straight in her eyes. They widened.

"Aha!" The Doctor yelled, dropping Amy's hand and making her jump. He grinned as the sonic screwdriver began flashing. "There!" he shouted, pointing. He looked to Amy as if expecting applause.

"Where?"

His smile dropped. "_There_!" he pointed more forcefully. All Amy could see in the scruffy street was an old primary school, clearly in dire need of repair, a stray dog, and a bright blue police call box which looked very out… of place…

"No way," She looked at the Doctor, then at the box, then back at the Doctor.

"Ohh yes," he grinned. He grabbed Amy's hand again and half ran, half dragged her, to the box, putting away his screwdriver and bringing out a small key. "Ready?"

The red haired Scottish girl raised an eyebrow placidly. "As I'll ever be…"

The Doctor smiled excitedly and unlocked one of the small doors. Slowly, he pushed it open. Amy gasped before she could stop herself.

"It's… you've got…" words failed her, so she simply stuttered, "s-spaceship…"

Because the police box, the mediocre old fashioned phone booth was huge on the inside. Metal lined the walls and a large control panel stood proudly in the centre of the lower floor. Buttons and levers and all sorts of random objects were embedded in the decks, foot pedals underneath. Staircases and higher stories stretched up as far as the eye could see. It was truly _huge_.

"What do you think?" the Doctor was behind her, and Amy jumped a little when he spoke, snapping her out of her reverie. "It's a Tardis."

"A what?"

"A Tardis. Made by the Time Lords. I, uh, I nicked this one."

"Can't they track you down and take it back?" Amy asked, looking around for sensors and security systems. "The other Time Lords, I mean?" The Doctor looked down, big hazel eyes clouded.

"No," he said quietly, offering no explanation.

"Why not?"

"Right," the Doctor said loudly, ignoring her question.

"Why not?" Amy repeated, sensing the change in subject. "Why can't they track the Tardis?" The Doctor turned his eyes to her.

"Last one," he said. Amy frowned, then her expression cleared as she understood. He didn't mean the last Tardis. He meant- "**So**," the Doctor interrupted her thoughts, attempting to recreate the air of chirpiness that had surrounded him a few minutes ago. "Do you like it?"

"It's… it's amazing. Like, magical…" Amy smiled, brushing her fingers of the buttons and triggers. She turned back to the Doctor. "Can it go anywhere? Any time? Say… three thousand years in the future?" Her eyes glistened with a fresh idea. "On Mars?"

"It can," the Doctor smiled. "But not now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because," the Doctor hopped down the short flight of steps and opened the door, pointing to the sky. "Now we need to save the world.  Later, we can go three thousand years in the future. On Mars," he winked and closed the door, leaping up to the console, glancing at Amy and grinning.


	4. How Do You Know About The Swimming Pool?

It wasn't an admittedly smooth ride. Sparks were flying and the two people inside were struggling to stay upright.

"_Does this thing have cruise control_?" Amy screamed.

"_She's not usually like this!_" the Doctor roared over the sounds of the engines. "_I damaged her in my regeneration; she's in a mood with me!_"

"_Regeneration_?"

"_Later,_" the Doctor shouted, as the Tardis finally landed. Amy groaned as they came to a bumpy halt. "That was fun," the Time Lord grinned, straightening himself up.

"Fun?" Amy laughed incredulously. "More like extremely uncomfortable."

Suddenly the ship lurched, releasing a large amount of steam from the side of the console Amy was closest to. She squealed, waving away the hot air.

"You've offended her!" the Doctor whined, turning to the closest wall and murmuring, "she didn't mean it, baby." Amy laughed.

"So," she began. "Where are we and what's the plan?"

"Brace yourself," the Doctor replied, flashing an ominously mischievous broad smile. He walked over to Amy and said, "Trust me on this one."

"Doctor…" Amy eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't freak," he warned. "We are on the inside of the sun. But! It's obviously not as hot as usual-"

Amy stared at him as though he had just said her hair had turned blue. "What?!"

"Don't fret! I've extended the oxygen field from the Tardis and put a cooling filter around our bodies- you can't see or feel it," he said, as Amy began frantically looking around her being.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she asked nervously.

"Almost definitely," the Doctor beamed. Amy didn't find this too comforting. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"I've heard that before." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" the Doctor looked at her, frowning. The girl frowned too.

"No… I don't know why I said that. Any way, is there a plan?"

"A plan?" the Doctor laughed. Amy found it a surprisingly nice sound. "Of course not, that would be utterly out of character."

"Well, what are we going to do? What are we even up against?"

"We are up against a nasty group of aliens named the Hares. They're highly dangerous creatures that feed off coldness and darkness-"

"They sound charming."

"-which is why they have turned off the sun. They'll wait around for everyone on Earth to die, and the last of the solar energy to fade, then they will suck up the remains of your dampened atmosphere."

"Why are they called the Hares?" Amy asked, expecting an intelligent answer.

"Not a clue. They look nothing like Hares. Shall we off?"

"Wait," Amy grabbed his arm as he turned to walk from the Tardis. "Aren't you going to take a- a sword or gun or something?"

"Last time I held a sword I ended up accidentally maiming the same person repeatedly."

"Who?"

"Me. Can't hold the things. They're a lot heavier than they look. As for guns, I don't believe in such dangerous weapons unless thousands of lives are at stake."

Amy's eyes widened. "Thousands of live _are _at stake!"

"Indeed," the Doctor murmured. "Truth is I dropped my gun down the back of my sofa."

"Why don't you just pick it up?"

"I lost the sofa. Along with the swimming pool and the library…"

"Well, it was in the library." Amy said, then suddenly her smile dropped. The Doctor stared at her.

"How did you know that?" he asked, almost threateningly.

"I… I don't know."

The Doctor eyed her for a few long moments, before smiling, taking her hand and pulling her from the Tardis.

"You ready for this?" he asked jovially.

"Nope," Amy replied, equally happy. The Doctor laughed and Amy laughed with him and together they ran to save the world.

**Nope not yet finished (: one more chapter I think.**

**Please please review XD**


	5. Travel With Me

The two stumbled back to the Tardis, laughing uncontrollably.

"It's very hot," Amy remarked.

"Because the sun is working again!" the Doctor replied, that grin plastered across his face again. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then both burst in fits of giggles. "It's very unfair that some of the most evil creatures in the galaxy- or though technically they don't belong in _this_ galaxy- get ginger hair and after _eleven _regenerations, I don't!"

"I've got ginger hair," Amy teased and the Doctor glared playfully. They stepped inside the 'small' blue box and Amy's expression turned serious.

"There's, uh, something I need to tell you," she began, only then realising how close he was. In fact, so close she could see every shade of green and brown in his eyes.  
And before he was barely aware, her lips were on his and she was kissing him. At first he was stunned, frozen. Then he began to move away, but realised in all of time and space, there was nowhere he'd rather be. So he kissed her back. Shyly at first, and a little insecurely, but it had to be one of the best kisses Amy had ever shared. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they moved in perfect synchronisation. Then Amy pulled away and the Doctor was left with a flat pout, looking a little like some sort of duck.

"Travel with me," he said quietly. Amy smiled sadly.

"I can't. I need to get home. There's this guy-"

The Doctor looked down and half turned, but Amy caught his arm and spun him around. "And I'm not ready. Doctor, I'm not ready for him or for this yet." There was a small bump as the Tardis landed. They hadn't even noticed she was flying. The Doctor broke their gaze and went to open the door.

"You're home," he said flatly. Amy walked over to him and smiled.

"I'll find you again," she promised. And then she was gone. Just like that.

"You know what," a voice came from outside the ship, and Amy Pond burst back in, grinning. "Sod it. Let's go to Mars."

* * *

**FINI (; reviews pretty please?**


End file.
